Return to Canterlot
The way Return to Canterlot goes in The Night to Remember. Steamy: Is Sunset Shimmer alright? Star Swirl the Bearded: Don't worry, She'll be just fine. (use his magic of healing) It's a good thing my healing magic is always put into good use. Wyldstyle: Look, She's coming around. Sunset Shimmer: (waking) What happened? Peter Sam: Sunset, You're alright! Star Swirl the Bearded: Now that we're all here in one peace, I have some that could be use for you all. Raphael: What are those? Plankton: I've never seen anything like it! Star Swirl the Bearded: These are the Amulets of Harmony, the first six represented the Elements of Harmony. Hiro: Magic, Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity and Loyalty. Princess Luna: Eactly, But what about the other fours? Scorpan: The Amulets of Love, Wisdom, Showmanship and Miracles are still searching for their right wielders. Lord Business: Why's that? Star Swirl the Bearded: Because the Amulets I've created has a will of their own. Heckle: Look! Scorpan: The Four Amulet's are glowing. Star Swirl the Bearded: It seems they have found their rightful wielders. Scorpan: Sunset, The Amulet of Wisdom has chosen you. Sunset Shimmer: Because I've been wise to look care about my friends. Scorpan: Trixie, The Amulet of Showmanship is yours. Trixie: Because I've proclaimed myself as The Great and Powerful Trixie and show everypony my magic tricks. Scorpan: Princess Cadance, The Amulet of Love belongs to you. Princess Cadance: Because my love has kept me going for a long time. Jiminy Cricket: and The Amulet of Miracles, Is it...? Scorpan: Yes, Jiminy, You've been chosen to wield it. Star Swirl the Bearded: Guard them well, My young friends. Then, the rescue team arrives. Muck: We found them! Dusty Crophopper: Skipper, Guys, What are you doing here? Skipper Riley: We've been looking for all you. Blade Ranger: Did you found Princess Luna yet? Princess Luna: I'm right here, Blade. Skipper Riley: Are we glad you're okay. Dipper: How'd you escape? Princess Lune: I've been rescued by Jiminy. Jiminy Cricket: So, What's going on? Windlifter: There's trouble. Locomotive 131: Ya' mean Canterlot's under attack? Dipper: Yes. Turbo: Oh no. Ord: We have to hurry! Cassie: Right, Ord! EVE: (going in shock) WALL-E: Uh oh. SpongeBob SquarePants: How'll we get back? Benny the Spaceman: I can build a... I can build a... I can build a SPACESHIP! Applejack: Benny? Benny the Spaceman: (builds his spaceship) Emmet: (builds his mech) Dusty Crophopper: All right! Thomas: Let's go. Patrick Star: (blow the whistle) SpongeBob SquarePants: Here we go! the regulator to full power On the way to Canterlot. Thomas: We will defeat Aku! Radar: We must work together! Blossom: Bubbles, Buttercup and I gonna beat up bad guys. Leonardo: My brothers and I are gonna use our ninja weapons. Dusty Crophopper: Those villains are going down!!! Blade Ranger: Exactly! Wreck-It Ralph: I'm gonna wreck em! Ed: It's like the Revenge of Hades! Eddy: Enough with the comics, Ed!! Skipper Riley: Hang on! Windlifter: Brace yourselves! Princess Celestia: Whoa! Princess Cadance: Look! Shining Armor: We made it to Canterlot! General Dedrich: We cannot let those jerks succeed. MEN!! ATTENTION!! Trolley Fighters all line up General Dedrich: All right, men. Listen up. We've got an army to take down, I want you all to do your best in taking them down. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!? The Trolley Fighters: YES SIR!! General Dedrich: Let's move out! Chip: Ready, Uni-Kitty? Uni-Kitty: As I'll ever be! Roary: Let's do it! Rudolph: Okay! So, They begin to fight Aku and the Villains and save Canterlot and Hiro and Princess Luna's Wedding. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225